Nicolette Maxwell
Nicolette "Nikki" Maxwell is the first child of Norman and Sonia Maxwell. She is the elder sister of Halston Maxwell. She is the niece of Felicia and Gavin Klein, and the cousin to their daughter Madeline Klein. Nikki is the 2nd cousin to Reid Randa via Madeline. Biography - Early Life Nikki lived a very posh and priviledged lifestyle growing up. She was born in Sydney, Australia. They moved all around Australia throughout her school years. Her family moved to Queensland, Australia. She was involved in many activities growing up such as, baton twirling, beauty pageants, and ballet. Nikki does not like sharing the spotlight, and never has. Therefore, she wasn't too fond when her parents had another baby girl. Year 2Ø58∆ Nikki is first seen on TV. She is a cast member on the very popular reality TV show, Penthouse Suite. The show centers around following a group of young and wealthy heirs/heiresses. She became one of the most popular characters due to her uncontrolled spending, and diva attitude causing drama between cast members. She was previously on the Australian version for two years, then was asked to come join the American version. She has only lived in the US for the past 3 years, moving there for the show. Physical Appearance Nikki is blonde and slender, similar to Halston. She has blue eyes, high cheek bones and a sharp jaw. At some point, Nikki was obsessed with tanning. The years of tanning beds and botox has caused her skin to age dramatically. Due to this, she is regularly getting the most outlandish skin treatments. Personality and Traits She is obsessed with all things beauty and fashion related. Nikki tends to go to extremes for the sake of appearances. She frequently gets laser skin tightening treatments, lash extensions, acrylic nails, and highlights in her hair. She is constantly purging her entire closet to make room for the latest collection of trending styles. She is known to try all the wild fad diets. Nikki is very conceited and snooty. She has very high standards and low tolerance for people. Her and Halston fight often, the sisters always competing to outrank each other in every aspect. The sisters seem to communicate with fake smiles and back-handed compliments. Relationships Family Nikki is closer to her mother than her father, sharing many of the ideals with her mother. Nikki aiming to be a trophy wife rather than reaching for something higher. Nikki and her father, Norman, aren't as close due to him favoring her sister, Halston. Him often saying, "You should try to be more like Halston." Nikki and her sister don't get along very well. The sisters always need to one-up each other, rarely giving out genuine compliments. Though they don't admit it, Halston and Nikki do love each other, crediting the other for keeping them motivated to be better. In spite of any jealousy, they have an admiration for each other and their accomplishments. In one instance, Nikki spoke proudly of Halston's work as Spectra, after her identity was released. Magical Abilities and Skills Not much is known about their abilities and skills. Gallery 740full-jaime-king.jpg HalNikki.jpg e258e867636b119e91ba82ed435d0d58.jpg jaime_king.jpg jaime-king-baby-wallpaper-2.jpg Jaime+King+Nicola+Peltz+Inside+God+Love+Deliver+Ce9m6yqFv3el.jpg jaime-king-nicola-peltz-apartment-by-the-line-18.jpg superthumb-2.jpg Jaime-King-face-closeup.jpg jaime-king-and-nicola-peltz-at-china-through-the-looking-glass-costume-institute-benefit-gala-_4.jpg Met_Gala_2015_beauty_hairstyles_makeup_Jaime_King.jpg nicola_peltz_sexy_evening_dress_met_gala_2015_red_carpet_5.jpg Jaime+King+Moschino+X+H+Los+Angeles+Launch+jsGN_a-l0azl.jpg Moschino+x+H+Los+Angeles+Launch+Event+ztKKF29wfGsl.jpg Jaime+King+Katherine+McNamara+Moschino+X+H+uzWO_O444tXl.jpg 3C54B88700000578-4141274-image-a-27_1484936462927.jpg vivamagonline.Jaime-King-696x584.jpg jaime-king-at-rachel-zoe-see-now-buy-now-fashion-show-in-los-angeles-02-06-2017_2.jpg jaime-king-nicola-peltz-robbie-myers-elle-celebration-02.jpg|Nikki, Halston, and famed designer Marcus Cho Nikki.jpg